The present invention relates to detecting integrity of structural materials.
Structures typically are designed to function for a desired service life. Sometimes, though, structural integrity is prematurely compromised. Structural integrity may be compromised due to external causes, such as earthquakes, fire, overload, impact, chemical exposure, etc. Structural integrity also may be compromised due to improper design, manufacturing defects, fatigue, corrosion, and so on.
Throughout history there have been many structural failures that have taken their toll on human life. One fairly recent example is the collapse of the I-35W Mississippi River Bridge (Bridge 9340). The bridge catastrophically failed during the evening rush hour on Aug. 1, 2007, collapsing to the river and riverbanks beneath. Thirteen people were killed and 145 were injured. Another example is the collapse of two suspended walkways through the lobby of the Hyatt Regency hotel in Kansas City, Mo. on Jul. 17, 1981. That collapse took the lives of 114 people, and more than 200 people were injured.